What you want is right in front of you
by Lost Obsesser
Summary: Kate juggles her relationships with Jack and Sawyer and realises tht what she really wants is right in front of her.
1. Betrayl

Sawyer watched as Kate walked back and forth into the jungle. She walked in empty handed, and came out with bamboo logs. He wondered how she kept going, never showing her tiredness, never stopping for a break, she was seriously determined. After about 20 trips and 30 logs she came out with vines. It was still green, so she must've just cut it off a tree. She laid all the logs together in front of her and moved their positions a few times until she found it to be perfect. Then she walked to the wreckage and got a sheet of metal. Sawyer hadn't talked to her for awhile, his mind kept running on what was in her case. Jackass took it, Sawyer thought he was good at messing with peoples minds, and making them give him what he wants, but Jack wasn't half bad either. When Jack told him he wouldn't give him his medicine, and he would beg for his arm to be cut off, Sawyer knew he had no choice. His thoughts went back to Kate. He figured he would go ask her what was in the case, he knew she wouldn't tell him, but it was a good excuse to go see her. He stood up , and just as he was about to make his first step towards her the Doc came out of the jungle. Sawyer sighed and went back to his airplane seats. He watched Jack come up behind her, and gently tap her arm. She turned around and smiled, he pointed to the logs she had laid out with humor and amazement. She looked at the logs and smiled, she explained to him what they were, but Sawyer couldn't hear her. Jack let out a small laugh and he pushed him playfully, she giggled and waved bye, and Jack walked back to the jungle towards the caves. She watched him go until she could see him anymore. Then she walked to where she a group of three guys were standing around talking. She stood there for a moment, asking them something and then walked away looking disappointed. Sawyer was back to reading through a magazine he took from the fuselage, when he heard footsteps in the sand. The tarp to his tent was pulled open and Kate stood there.

"What can I do for ya Freckles?" Sawyer smirked, he was happy she had come to see him, he never got tired of her. But he knew she didn't come to chat.

"Do you have a knife?" She quickly spat out. She didn't make eye contact with him, because when she looked into his eyes, her thoughts melted.

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't" He looked at her and then began again. "What do you need it for?"

She sighed, "I need to cut some vines." She said, as she walked inside the tent.

"Why do you need to cut vines ?"

"Because I'm making something"

"What're you makin'? "

"Do you have a knife or not!" Kate yelled.

"Do you really think I wouldn't have a knife?" He stood up and walked by her, closer than he needed to, close enough that she could feel his body heat. He bent down and opened his backpack and pulled out a knife wrapped in cloth. He unwrapped it and held it out to her. She stared at it and then slowly moved her hand to take it from him. But as soon as she got close enough to grasp it, he pulled it back to him.

"I'll let ya borrow it, if you tell me what in the hell you're makin' out there."

She rolled her eyes and said "A raft."

Sawyer just looked at her. They stood in silence for a minute until Kate spoke again. "Can I have the knife now?"

He frowned. And said "Not yet, Why are you making a raft?

"Why do you think? I'm going to go around the island and out a bit to see if there's any other islands."

"Okay, that's good enough for me. Here ya go Sweetheart." Kate put out her hand and Sawyer went to give it to her. "I assume Jackass is going with you?"

"No, he needs to stay here and watch over people." Kate replied.

"Who's going with you then?"

"No one."

"No one? So you're telling me you are going on a raft to find other islands, and you will be paddling the whole way I assume-" Kate nodded "And you don't think you need anyone to go with you?"

"I didn't say I didn't need anyone to go with me." Kate said.

"So someone is going with you then?" Sawyer asked.

"Well I haven't found anyone who wants to go."

"Well I'm sure you can find someone, there's 40-something people here"

"No actually I cant. Sayid isn't better yet, Jack needs to stay here, Charlie is going through enough stress, Michael needs to stay with his son, Boone is still off with Locke in the jungle, Hurley…I'm not even going to ask him. I cant communicate with the Koreans, and there's no way Shannon would go. So yeah, I'm goin' alone" Kate took the knife and turned around. She began to walk out but Sawyer said something.

He put his hands up in the air and said, "Are you going to ask me?"

"No, because I know what you will say."

"Try me"

Kate sighed and said "Do you want to go?" Sawyer didn't say anything.

"Well, I cant refuse that offer, didn't know you cared so much Freckles. It's a date. When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow at sunrise"

"Well I cant wait. What should I bring?" Sawyer asked with a cheesy smile.

"I'll be getting some food tonight, so just some water"

"Yes ma'am"

Kate walked away with the knife, back to the logs she had. She tied them together tightly with the vines, and stood up the metal sheet she had gotten, for shade. She took her duffle bag and walked in to the jungle. She came out 20 minutes later with the bag piled with bananas, apples, and some type of green leafy thing that looked like cabbage. Then she put her empty bottles of water in her backpack and walked on the path to the caves. It was around 9pm when she got there, and everyone was sitting around the fire. She went straight over to the water, and filled up her bottles. Sayid limped over to her.

"Jack told me you are planning on going around the island on a raft." Sayid said. His thick middle eastern accent clouding each word.

"Yeah, so?" Kate replied, as if it were no big deal.

"I don't think it is wise for you to go alone. If you wait a few days, until I am stronger, I will go with you"

"I'm not going alone." Kate said as she put the newly filled bottles in her pack. "Sawyer is coming with me." Sayid frowned. And looked at her wondering if she was joking. He continued staring at her until she said "Don't worry Sayid, I can take care of myself. I'll be fine."

"I think it is wiser if you wait until I can go." Sayid told her.

"The tides are changing rapidly, if I wait any longer it'll be too late." Sayid nodded. "I'll be back in 3 days maximum." Just as she said that Sawyer walked into the caves, and over to the water where Sayid and Kate were standing. He bent down and filled his bottles, without saying a word. Kate went over to Jack, who overheard her conversation with Sayid, and was not happy Sawyer was coming with her.

"Kate, it is a bad decision letting Sawyer go with you. You would be better off waiting for Sayid, or if you wait until we find Claire, I'll go with you." Jack let out a small smile. "Please Kate, I don't think you should go with him. He isn't a good person."

"Jack you don't know him, he isn't as bad as he wants everyone to believe." She set down her backpack.

Jack was getting angry that she wasn't listening to him "I know enough about him to know that he isn't safe! He shot the marshal Kate! He pretended to keep the inhalers! He's dangerous!" Kate looked over to Sawyer, who was getting into an argument with Scott, or at least that's who she thought his name was.

Kate whispered, "The marshal thought I was dangerous, you don't see me causing any trouble here." Kate said sarcastically. She looked back to Jack.

Jack sighed, "This is a stupid idea Kate, and you know it. You're gonna come back here, and you'll realize that I was right!"

"Don't tell me what is right Jack, what I do is none of your business!" Kate said as she grew more angry at Jack. "You have a problem with Sawyer because you're jealous of him!" She spat back at him.

"You think I'm jealous of that guy!" Jack yelled. Everyone around the fire turned to look at them. "I was wrong about you Kate. I thought you were smart, but obviously not. You make bad decisions. That's why the marshal was taking you! That's why you were wanted by the law!" Kate looked at him. She was stunned that Jack told her secret, and she was angry and disappointed and embarrassed. She looked behind Jack to see everyone's eyes staring at her. Sawyer was looking at her too, as he stood up and put on his backpack. Her eyes welled up with tears. Everyone was judging her and would never look at her the same again.

"You're an ass Jack." She said as she tried to hold herself together. She raised her arm and smacked him in the face. She walked away looking at the ground. She wasn't ready to face everyone's criticism. Everyone stood there in shock, staring at Jack. Jack exercised his now throbbing jaw, and walked over to his stuff, where he sat down. Sawyer came up to him.

"Looks like I have her all to myself now." Sawyer told to Jack, looking pleased that there was no more competition. Jack didn't even look up to him. He knew he had ruined a his chances with ever being with Kate. But he told himself he didn't need her. That there were better people on the island for him. That there was someone who was courageous, self sacrificing, intelligent , and had no big bad secrets. Sawyer just walked away, bending down to pick up the back pack Kate had forgotten.

Kate walked through the jungle towards the beach. She walked until she was out of sight from the caves and she began running. Then came her hysterical tears. The person she trusted most on the island had betrayed her. She stopped and leaned against a tree. Her mind went back to Josh, the man she loved, the love of her life, the man she killed. She didn't want to kill him, but he was going to tell the police who and where she was. So she had to kill him. Then she thought Jason. They had robbed numerous banks and stores together, and though she didn't kill him, she shot him, and she did it because he too ratted her out to the man at the bank. Every man she had ever loved, betrayed her. She slid down the tree she was leaning on and cried. She cried until she heard footsteps coming towards her. Her first thought was that it was probably Ethan, coming to take her, like he took Claire and Charlie, then she thought maybe it was a polar bear, she didn't care if whoever it was came and killed her. She didn't care about her life anymore. When the footsteps got closer she knew it was neither Ethan nor the Polar Bear, because she could smell cigarette smoke. So she knew it was Sawyer. He was the last person she wanted to talk to. She was sure he would have something to say to make her feel worse than she already did. So she got up and continued walking to the beach. When she finally got to the beach most people were already sleeping. By morning they would all know about her and the marshal, so she wanted to leave then. She grabbed the duffel bag with the fruit, her bag with her clothes, and then she remembered she forgot the water bottles at the caves. 'Damn it' she thought she stood there for a moment wondering whether she should go back to the caves and get it, or wait for Sawyer to come back and see if he would go get it for her. Just like clockwork Sawyer stumbled out of the jungle and walked over to where Kate was standing. Without a word, he put her backpack on the raft, and put his own bag on the raft.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked. Kate looked at him surprised that he still wanted to go with her, and so they pushed out the raft. When they were in waist deep water, Sawyer climbed aboard and pulled her up. She got the makeshift paddles out of her bag and began paddling out towards the ocean. After paddling for an hour they couldn't see the island anymore, and could only see a speck of light, which was their signal fire, and they were both exhausted. Kate set down the paddle and got out a bottle of water. Sawyer did the same. The sat in silence for awhile. Kate rolled up her jacket and put it under her head and stared at the stars. Sawyer laid next to her and did the same. She turned and propped herself up with her elbow and stared into his eyes. After Jack had betrayed her and everyone knew that she was the criminal, here was Sawyer. As she stared into his eyes she saw betrayal and pain and everything she had gone through. He was right, they did have a connection. 


	2. Denial

The next morning they both woke up when sunrise came and began paddling again. Around sunset, a piece of metal was poking out of the ocean. They went closer to it and found the tail end of the plane. Kate and Sawyer both simultaneously jumped into the water and swam down, and then came back up.

"Well it's hometown buffet down there if I ever saw it." Sawyer remarked

"I think we should sort through the bags and take what can be used." Kate replied, wiping water from her face.

"Ya cant tell me you didn't think I was going to anyway." Sawyer said.

"One of us should stay on the raft so it doesn't drift away" Kate replied.

"No shit Sherlock." Sawyer said sarcastically. "Do you want to or should I?"

"Um…I'll go down." Kate insisted "I'll bring the bags up to you, and you can give me the stuff that's useless and I'll put it back down there."

"Yes boss." Sawyer said, as Kate dove down and brought up a large red suitcase. Sawyer opened it, as Kate went back down. Inside the red suitcase was kids clothes, a stuffed bear, and some little toy cars. Kate came to the surface with a duffel bag and a small backpack. The duffel bag had men's clothes and a small bag inside it. Inside was a razor with 3 heads, shaving cream which had exploded all over, and a frayed toothbrush. The backpack had a cd player which was ruined from the water, and a handheld game, which was also ruined.

10 bags later, Kate came up looking exhausted and cold. For being in the Pacific Ocean the water was surprisingly chilly. "I need a break." Kate stated. "There's still about 20 bags left that I can see."

"I'll go down, and you can look through the rest of this stuff. Most of it is just worthless shit that got ruined. But this bag might have interest to you." Sawyer smiled and handed her a small flower spotted suitcase that was jammed full of lingerie, and stuff that she didn't need on the island. She thought back to what had happened on the island, and she was still mad at Jack. Then she thought back to the kiss Sawyer had given her the other day after everything. She had never seen him act that nice, hell, she had never seen him act nice at all. Although he wasn't that bad to be around all the time.

"Did you find anything in there fer yourself?" Sawyer asked. Kate looked down at the bag and remembered what was in it.

"Yeah I did." Kate gave him a satisfied smile.

"Well maybe you'll model it for me someday."

"Or maybe I wont."

"You have a denial problem Freckles." Sawyer said. "You wont admit that you really do like me. But don't worry I'll keep charming you until you give in."

"It'll be awhile then." Kate said as she dove back in the water. Sawyer went back in too, Kate came back up grabbed an empty suitcase that was on the raft and went back down. Sawyer followed her to where she was taking it. She went to an air pocket in the plane and dove down about 10 feet more. There was a airplane cart full of everything everyone had missed most. She piled soda cans, mini vodka bottles, and orange juice bottles until there were none left. She brought the bag onto the raft, which had floated 10 feet away, and climbed on it. Sawyer climbed on too. For a moment they both sat there shivering, and then began paddling back toward the island.

By sunset the next day the island was back in sight. Kate looked back at all the bags they had found, and smiled. Both her and Sawyer were hungry, since the food they brought had run out. Kate dreaded returning to the island, because now everyone would look at her differently, but that's how her life had always been. She never thought she would want to go back to the island but 1. She was hungrier than she had ever been. 2. She was damn tired of sitting on the raft all day. And 3. It was better than being in a jail cell, which is where she would've been right now.

"How about we keep this bag to ourselves?" Kate said, as she pointed to the bag that had all the drinks in it.

"I'm not gonna disagree with that." Sawyer replied.

"I think we should split it up now between us, so we can hide it better."

"Well arent you sneaky? We can use that along with the bag of the frilly things you took." Sawyer pointed to the flower bag.

"What do you mean by 'we'. That's my stuff that you wont be seeing." Kate retorted. She gave him a smile and turned her head to look at the island.

"Denial." Sawyer smiled and looked back at her. She kept staring at the island. The signal fire was burning bright. "So all along you were the criminal. Damn Arab accused me. Wonder what he thinks now." Kate kept staring at the island. She thought about what Sayid must think about her. Sayid was in a way a criminal too. He was an Iraqi soldier. Sawyer a confidence man. And herself a bank robber. Boone stole the water, so he was a criminal too. This made Kate smile. She might not have it in so bad when she gets back. When everyone found out Boone had stole the water, yeah they were mad for while but they're over it now. And they'll soon forget about her being with the marshal.

Half an hour later they were back onshore carrying the bags they had gotten. Michael and Walt helped them carry the bags onshore.

"So did ya find anything? Walt enquired.

"We found a piece of the plane, but no other islands." Kate replied. Sawyer took his bags and went to his tent. Walt and Michael left and carried the bags they found to a pile of other bags and miscellaneous items that had been found. Kate dropped her stuff off, changed her clothes, and went to sleep.

That morning she woke up before everyone else. The sun was just barely rising, but it was bright enough that she felt it was safe to go into the jungle. She tied her hair up and walked through the jungle. She was going to the waterfall her and Sawyer had been to. When she got there she walked to a rock and sat down. Her feet dangled in the water, and she gazed lazingly into the brown water.

"Well good morning to you too sweetheart." Sawyer yelled from beside her. She turned and saw he was swimming under the waterfall.

"I didn't see you there." Kate yelled back. Sawyer swam towards where she was sitting and got out. He sat down next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Sawyer asked.

"Just…sitting."

"I can tell." Sawyer said. Kate smiled and got up and left into the jungle. Sawyer watched her leave and then got dressed and left.

Kate was walking through the jungle. She figured she would go see if Sayid needed any help. So she headed towards the beach. About halfway there she heard something behind her. She stopped and figured it was Sawyer so she leaned against the tree waiting for him to catch up. After about a minute she yelled "Sawyer is that you?" She then saw someone step towards her from behind a tree. He was a man in his thirties with dark hair and a very muscular body.

"No sorry. I don't think we've met my names Dave." He stepped towards her again, as she stepped back.

"I'm Kate." She said in a shaky voice. He stepped towards her and she was backed against a tree. She felt uneasy with this stranger, especially after what happened with Claire. "Well, I should get back to the beach now." Kate replied.

"What's a beautiful lady like you doing out here anyways?" Dave asked.

"I just went for a walk." Kate said as she looked for a way to leave. But she was cornered.

"Well how about I walk you back to the beach?" He asked.

"That's okay. I'm fine." Kate said. He stepped closer. He was now just a few inches from her. Kate put her hand on his chest to push him back. But he grabbed her hand. She raised the other one, and he grabbed that too. She bit her lip as she tried to get herself free but he had a strong grip on her. Kate tried to head butt him but she couldn't reach. She tried to kick him too, but that made her slip to the ground. The man hit her head against the tree and she was knocked out. He reached in his pocket and took out a needle and injected her. Then he lifted her up and carried her away.

Meanwhile Sawyer was still walking in the jungle when he heard footsteps to the left of him. He stopped walking and looked to where they cam from. He saw a tall man, taller than himself, carrying something. He silently continued following him until he got a closer look of what he was carrying. It was Kate. She was hanging limp over his shoulder. He would have yelled out to him and asked what he was doing, but after what happened to the pregnant girl he had no idea what to do. So he followed him for about a half hour until he stopped. They were far from both the caves and the beach so Sawyer had no clue what was going on. The man put Kate down and bent down to the ground. He opened a hatch under the brush and called for someone who was in there. The man pointed to Kate, and someone yelled something back that Sawyer couldn't understand, then the man nodded.

Kate woke up suddenly and remembered what had happened. She touched her head and winced at the pain she felt when she touched it. She scooted herself up and tried to stand when she looked over and saw Sawyer. He was about 5 feet to the left of her. He put his finger up to his mouth as to tell her to be quiet. Sawyer got up and ran over to the man who had taken her. He hit him over the head with a branch and the man stumbled. Sawyer dropped the branch and ran over to the man. He stood up and knocked Sawyer against a tree. Sawyer struggled to get up but was met with a punch in the face. And he slid back down and didn't move.

Kate tried to crawl over to Sawyer but the man hit her too. She fell against Sawyer and before she had time to move she felt another needle go into her arm. She looked over and saw another man inject Sawyer. It was Ethan. She tried to move her legs but whatever they gave her made her immobile. A few seconds later she passed out.

Kate awoke with a throbbing head. She tried to jerk herself up but she still couldn't move. "Damn it." She whispered to herself. She looked at her wrists which were bolted to the wall. Her ankles were bolted down too. She was in a dark room. She looked across the room and saw a figure of someone in the same position she was in. "Sawyer?" she called out. No answer. "Sawyer?" she asked again. She heard footsteps coming her way.

"What in the hell-?" Sawyer whispered to himself. Kate felt relieved he was here with her. "Kate! Kate are you okay?"

"Well other than being stuck to a wall? Yeah I'm okay." Kate said. He smiled at that. That smile quickly faded though when he heard the footsteps.

"The girl is awake" someone called out. Kate looked in their direction to see three tall muscular men approach her. One was Dave, the man that took her, she hadn't seen the other two.

"What do they want?" Sawyer whispered. He had a dry throat, which made every word sound strained.

"I don't know." Kate replied back quickly. "I guess we'll find out." 


	3. Trapped

The men approached where Kate and Sawyer were. One man walked to a cabinet near the doorway, and the other two went straight over to Kate.

"What the hell do you want? Kate asked.

The man in the file cabinet said, "Patience." Then he walked over to Sawyer, and put a gag on his mouth. The other two men walked over to Kate and unchained her. Kate wondered if she should try to escape, but these guys had more muscles than she had ever seen in her life, and she didn't want to leave Sawyer there, because it was her fault he was even there. Kate stood there not knowing what to do, but soon enough a man came into the room. It was a tall man. He had dark brown hair, and a goofy look to him. It was ETHAN. He was pushing something that looked like a cart. When he came closer it became apparent, that it was a chair with a high back.

The man next to Kate pushed her forward, into the chair, while Ethan strapped her down. He put shackles on her ankles and her wrists. Then another of the men rolled her jeans up to her knees and put a metal string around it so tight her skin turned purple. Kate looked over to Sawyer who was still struggling to get off the gag around his mouth. She then looked back at the men around her.

"What the hell do I have that you want!" Kate looked up to them for an answer, but was met with a needle going through her leg. She winced with pain as it broke through her skin.

"That's a sedative. There's more where that came from if you cant control yourself." Ethan said. He looked over to Sawyer. "You know, you actually did us a favor by coming here. If you hadn't come we would've had to have come to find you."

"Where's Claire?" Kate asked.

"Do you think I would tell you?" Ethan asked. Not expecting an answer. "But if you're talking about the girl, we took, I'll let you know she's okay for now. Did you ever find the guy she was with? We left him in a tree."

"Charlie? yeah we found him, and he's fine now." Kate said, her words were slurred like she was drunk.

"I know that you found him. If I wanted him to die, he wouldn't be alive now. But if he was dead, He would be of no use to me." Ethan said.

"What are you doing to me?" Kate asked weakly. Ethan walked over to her leg, which was now a dark shade of purple. He sat down on a nearby chair and reached over for a blade. He glided it across her leg as she screamed out in pain. She looked down and saw blood all over, and a 6 inch slice down her leg. She looked over to her left and Sawyer was still tied up. He was shaking his head, and looked horrified. Kate looked back to Ethan who was still cutting her leg open.

"I'm putting something in your artery. So it will be carried throughout your bloodstream. The pregnant woman, Claire, I did the same thing to her, except I put it in her stomach, and I would have let her go, but I need to wait for her to have her baby. I didn't inject Charlie though, because we don't want him. And your boyfriend over there, I'll put it in his arm." Kate looked surprised. "I've seen you two. At the golf course, at the waterfall, I even saw you two kissing in the jungle, and when those flares were fired into the sky, I saw you two sitting together in the middle of the jungle. I was actually planning on taking you then, but I had to destroy the distress call that other man was trying to make."

Kate flinched at every touch Ethan made to her leg. One of the other men went over to Sawyer and took off his gag. Sawyer gasped and bit his lip as a thick needle penetrated his skin. Ethan was still at Kate's leg. He was stitching it up. Then he got up and went to Sawyer. The other man moved over. Ethan took off the bandage Sawyer had on his arm from when Sayid stabbed him. Then he got another blade and ripped open his wound. Sawyer screamed in pain as blood came gushing out all over. 5 gruesome minutes later. Ethan was done and stitched his arm back up.

"I hope my stitching is satisfactory. If not I'm sure your doctor over there can re-do it." Ethan said.

"Do you want me to take them back up?" asked Dave.

"No, keep them for one day, and then let them go through the northern corridor in the morning." replied Ethan.

Ethan left the room, and Dave and the other man went over to Sawyer first. He was still unconscious, so they dragged him into a small room. It had a concrete floor, and no windows. The dropped him onto the cold floor, and he laid there. Minutes later Kate was brought in. They shut them in the room, and left. Kate tried to stand up, but her leg was weak. She put all her weight on her other leg and limped around the room. She after convincing herself there was no way out, she went over to Sawyer. He was laying down on his side, and was still unconscious. She hopped over to the wall, and leaned against it.

Back at camp, everyone had grown suspicious with the disappearance of Kate and Sawyer. Sayid talked to Locke and Boone, who hadn't seen either of them all day. He went to the caves and asked Jack if he'd seen either of them. Noone had. Sayid and Michael decided that in the morning they would go out and look for them.  
----------------------------------------

Sawyer awoke about 30 minutes later and stood up, cursing every breath. He walked over towards the door. Then he heard a voice behind him. "There's no way out." Kate said. "I checked."

"Well I'm gonna check again. Because I don't want to be here right now." Sawyer replied.

"What, and I do?" Kate said.

"How's your leg?" Sawyer asked.

"No better than your arm." Kate said. "I cant walk though."

"That's gonna be a problem for you then." Sawyer said as he walked over to where Kate was sitting. They sat in silence for a few minutes, and then they both fell asleep.

A few hours later they awoke suddenly, because the door had been flung open. They could see the silhouette of a man in the doorway. 


	4. Guilty

"Pretend you're asleep." Kate quietly ordered.

The figure walked into the room and over towards where Kate and Sawyer were sitting. Both were sitting against the wall and appeared to be sleeping. He bent down, and noticed that they were sleeping, and then went to the doorway.

"They're asleep." He yelled. Kate recognized it as being Dave's voice.

"Give the girl .32 of penicillin, so it's not infected. And then leave them outside." Ethan said.

"What about the guy?" Dave asked.

"Give him a sedative and leave him outside." Ethan replied. "You know what, give her a sedative too, she's a fighter." Dave nodded and left the room. Kate turned to Sawyer.

"Come with me over to the door." Kate said.

Sawyer sighed. "Do ya listen Freckles? They just said they're gonna let us go. Why should I--"

"Let's say they let us go. They're gonna leave us in the middle of nowhere, I can't walk, you sure as hell cant carry me, we're better off staying here. They have food, and shelter, and are obviously getting contact with civilization somewhere to get the medicine, so it's better to stay here. Even if they do let us go, they're gonna come back to get us eventually, and they'll get everyone else too. So we're both going to go over to the door, and when he comes in and shuts the door, we're both gonna attack him. And then we're gonna leave." Kate said quickly.

"So we're going to just waltz right out of this place and go on our merry way? There's four or five of those guys, we cant take them all on." Sawyer said looking for all the flaws in the plan.

"Outside of this room, there's a cabinet, on top is a .9 millimeter. You can figure out what's going to happen." Kate said.

"I thought you couldn't walk?" Sawyer asked.

"I can limp." Kate said as she got up. She held one hand to the wall and guided herself over towards the door. Sawyer followed. They both got to the door, and stood on each side of it. After about 2 agonizing minutes the door opened and Dave walked in. he got halfway to where Kate and Sawyer were, to where they are now, when he stopped. He began to turn around, to find them, but he was knocked down. Sawyer stood on top of him beating his head in as much as he could. After the shock was over Dave blocked one of the punches, and rolled over. Sawyer lay pinned on the ground, as Dave hit his jaw. Kate stumbled over and kicked him in the forehead. He fell over and didn't move. Kate screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. Sawyer went over to Dave who laid lifeless on the ground. He checked for a pulse, and when there wasn't one he went over to Kate. She held her leg for a moment, and then struggled to get up.

"Just sit for a moment Freckles, don't push yerself." Sawyer said.

Kate moaned and said, "I'm fine." She tried to get up and Sawyer put down his good arm and pulled her up. "It's not that bad when I don't put weight on it."

"Well, just take it easy." Sawyer said. They wobbled out of the room and picked up the gun. They walked down the hallway towards where there was light coming from a doorway. When they got close Sawyer turned around and held the gun out to Kate. She stared at it.

"What makes you think I know how to use a gun?" Kate whispered.

"I know for a fact you know how to." Sawyer whispered back.

"Really, how do you know that?" Kate asked.

"Remember the polar bear? After I shot it, and you took the gun, you said you didn't know how to use one, but when Muhammad was telling you how to take it apart you took it apart faster than a person would if they really didn't know how to use one. Also, you knew what kind of gun this was." Sawyer said.

"Well, you're right. I can use one." Kate said.  
"Okay then. I'm gonna open the door, and move to the left of the room. The guy in there is gonna walk over to me and then you are gonna walk in and shoot him. In the chest if you can. Okay?" Sawyer asked. Kate nodded and loaded the gun. Sawyer opened the door and stepped in. The man turned around and grabbed a nearby needle. He walked over to Sawyer and when he was about 4 feet from him Kate opened the door and shot him twice. One bullet hit his collarbone, the other his stomach he fell to the ground, and was dead instantly. Kate limped into the room and over toward a door. She opened it and it led to a hallway.

They both walked down the hallway and went into a room they heard noises from. Kate opened the door and there was a man writing something down on a desk. She shot him once in the head before he even looked up to see who it was. Sawyer walked in front of Kate to see what he was writing but it was drenched in blood, so he couldn't read it.

Kate walked over and started going through the cabinets, looking for anything useful. Another man walked in and saw both Kate and Sawyer standing, and the man dead. His jaw dropped, and before he could say anything Kate shot him in the chest. She set the gun down, and continued looking through the desk.  
"Maybe I should take the gun." Sawyer said.  
"Why you don't trust me?" Kate asked.

"No, I don't want you to feel guilty after all this." Sawyer said, sounding slightly concerned.

"You think I've never shot anyone before?" Kate asked. "Forget I said that." "There's only one guy left, Ethan, so let's just find him quickly, before he finds us." Sawyer said. Suddenly the door slammed and there was a hissing sound. Both Kate and Sawyer looked up and saw a cloudy purplish gas coming out of the air vents.  
"Too late," said a voice over an intercom. "You two made a big mistake. I was going to let you go. But I cant do that now." It was Ethan's voice. "I know who you both are, I picked you out of the others with you from the plane. I got your files too. Kate Cruz, a wanted criminal from the United States police, the Mexican police, and Italian police. And Jesse Lerner, arrested 8 times but never charged. I picked you two because I wanted people who were different from the others. People that wouldn't talk, and were loyal. But it doesn't matter now. Because I guess I'll have some fun with you two before I kill you. Kate will provide pleasure for me, and the other can watch. Then I'll kill one and the other can watch them die."

Both Kate and Sawyer began to feel dizzy, but moved to the other side of the room where the gas hadn't come. "Your name is Jesse?" Kate asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah, no one has called me that in a long time." Sawyer said.  
"I like that name." Kate said as she collapsed from the air. Sawyer bent down over to her and dragged her over to the wall. Then he passed out too. 


End file.
